


The darkest Fairytale

by Writor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writor/pseuds/Writor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a series of natural distaters happen, the world is left with half of it's population. There's no government, no police and the only rule is to stay alive. Liam had watched everyone he loved die and somehow manage to stay alive. But is staying alive in a world where humans have no humanity, really a world worth living in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no longer in the 1d fandom but I have a lot of fics on my laptop that I've spent writing and I feel like it's a waste of my time to delete them. However, I have no intention of finishing them, sorry.

Liam was training to be a music teacher before it all happens. He's part way through getting his degree, in London, sharing a flat with three other blokes. The first word they get is of a heat wave hitting the southern part of India. No one really thinks anything of it, he hears stories of people dying on the news but he'd become desensitized to that long ago.

Then the stories got worse and a lot closer to home, there's an earthquake that kills over three hundred people in birmingham. A flood that kills over a thousand people in the south of scotland. Liam calls his mum,  to make sure she's okay. She tells him she's fine, that a little earthquake is nothing to worry about. Liam worries though, he worries when he sees more new stories from around the world.

It's like the world is breaking and there's nothing they can do to fix it. Liam keeps in touch with his mum but every time he calls, she tells him it's nothing to worry about. Then a flood hits London, it takes out central and works it's way through like a plague of water.

The death toll is unimaginable.

Liam's driving to Wolverhampton at the time, his worry getting the better of him and essentially saving his life. When hears the story reported on the news, he pulls in to a service station and calls one of his flatmates. When all he gets is a diall tone, his heart sinks to the bottom of his chest.

He gets back on the road as soon as he can, keeping the radio tuned in to a news station to keep him updated. He's in Milton Keynes when it happens, the news reporter sounds tired when she reads it out. A hurricane had moved itself from South Wales and across the middle of England, just missing Liam.

They weren't even counting deaths anymore.

Liam dialls his mums number, over and over, each time getting a voicemail. He drives, through the night, stopping at a gast station that's filled with people trying to go in the opposite direction. He knows there's only distruction ahead but it's almost as if he has to see it for himself, for it to be true. When he finally gets to the outskirts of Wolverhampton, he has to stop. There's not road for him to drive on anymore, just bits of rubble. The place he grew up looks like abandoned city, he expects to see in a film about the future.

He sleeps in his car that night, parked on the very outskirts of town. He keeps the radio on low, knowing he's going to kill the battery but can't help himself. It's like listen to the stories is his hourglass and he's just waiting for the sand to run out.

By the time the sun is rising, half the world is gone. Just like that, there's nothing left. The news stories stop, there's no one left to report them. Liam drives, he doesn't know how long for. He drives until the tanks empty and then he walks until his legs hurt.

The first night, he takes refuge in an abandoned pet shop, falling asleep on the hard floor with his head pillowed on one of the dog beds. He wakes up the next morning to someone digging a knife in to his neck.

The guy demands his wallet, his phone and anything Liam can offer really. He leaves Liam with nothing but a bruise on his neck from where the blunt edge of the knife had dug in.

Liam doesn't know how many days he's on his own, he just keeps walking, eating when he can find food and sleeping when he thinks he's safe enough. Each day comes with a new obstacle and he suddenly feels part of a new world, a world without morals or feelings. A world with those who have weapons, live. Those who don't, suffer.

They're a month in to this new world, at least he thinks it's a month, he has no concept of time and he hasn't really been keeping up with the days. He's taken shelter in a small house, it had already been looted so there's nothing to eat. There's a bedroom with a door that locks and en suite. Liam forgoes the bed, choosing instead to drag the duvet and pillows in to the bathroom. He barricades the door with one of the cabninets and curls himself up in the bath tub.

He sleep for two hours, on and off. Though he's wide awake the moment he hears a car alarm go off outside. He's catious when leaving the house, gripping tightly to the basball bat he'd found in the back of one of the wardrobes. He's also got a nike bag thrown over his shoulder, with clothes and medical supplies the looters hadn't found, stuffed in to it.

He spends the day searching through the outskirts of the town, filling the bag with things he finds. Most of the houses had been looted by other but there's a few things missed in the backs up cuboards. He ends up back at the small house, locking himself back in the en-suite bathroom.

The next day he decides to head in to the main part of town, it's less safe, he knows. There's also hope of more food, or possibly something soap like he can take back to the house to wash with. He ends up in one of the small supermarkets, that's been looted to hell. Every shelf is bare, even the ones that Liam assumed once held kids toys.

Well it's almost bare, apart from the mask that hangs off the very end. It's iron man mask and for a childish moment, he thinks about putting it on and imagining himself six years ago, when all he'd cared about was getting tickets to that film. Instead he unzips his bag and shoves it in to the bottom, somehow getting comfort from it, like he's carrying a part of his past with him.

He searches the rest of the shop, coming up blank on most isles until he reaches the canned food isle. He doens't undertand how people always leave the canned food. The food that last the longest, they seem to leave behind. There's not many cans left so some people seem to have used their brains. There's a few though and when Liam gets close enough he can read the label, that clearly says beans. He thanks some heavenly being as he starts shoving them in to his bag.

A noise comes from the other end of the isle and Liam picks up his bat from where he'd placed it on the shelf. He looks towards the noise and surely enough there's a guy walking towards him, hands helf up in surender.

"I haven't got any weapons, mate." He informs Liam, turning to show Liam every aspect of his body.

Liam keeps a tight grip on his bat, not trusting anyone's word in this new world. Knives seem to be the favourable option and he's had enough close calls the be more than catious.

"Could I just have one tin?" The guys asks and Liam doesn't miss the tint of irish in his accent.

Liam looks down at the tin in his hand and back to the guy who's edging closer. There's a tired look on the guys face, like if Liam says no then he's not going to bother to put up a physical fight.

"I've got a lad." He pleads. "He needs feeding, he's just six."

Liam's heart drops and puts the last tin back on the shelf, resting his bat against his hip as he zips up his bag. Then he turns on his heel, heading back out of the isle before the guy could reach him.

"Mate." The guy calls, there's something in his voice that has Liam turning around. "Thanks."

Liam nods, ready to leave again. The guys examining the tin in his hand and Liam finds himself examining the guy. There's nothing to him, he's barley skin and bone. There's blonde dye to his hair, the true colour coming through at the roots. There's a lot of blood covering the side of his grey t-shirt and Liam knows from the colour of it, that it's not his own.

"Hey." He calls out.

The guy turns to him, pushing the tin in to the bag hanging off his arm like he's scare Liam was going to ask for it back.

"I thought you didn't have a weapon." Liam scolds, eyes glancing down at the blood on the guys shirt when he opens his mouth to defend himself.

The guy frowns down at the blood then back at Liam. "I swear it, I don't have a weapon."

"The kid." Liam blurts, as if it's an afterthought.

"No, no." The guy shakes his head. "He's not hurt, not physically anyway. It's his dad, uh, my, uh, brother."

"You brother?" Liam questions, accusing.

"Yeah." The guy fiddles nervously with his hair. "His legs pretty banged up, got in to a fight last time we went looting. He only let me come this time cause, well, he needs medicine, like, urgently."

Liam thinks about the antibiotics in the bottom of his rucksack. "What kind of medicine?"

"Honestly, paracetmal would do, just something to stop it hurting."

Liam rests his bat on the shelf and pulls bag from off his back, he searches through until he comes across the pack of antibotics he'd found back at the house.

"Here." He holds them out.

The guy looks at Liam like he's mad. "You're just going to give them to me? You don't want anything?"

"Do you have anything?" Liam asks in return.

"Uh, we've got fresh water in the van." The guy shrugs. "That's about it."

"That'll do." Liam nods, moving closer to hand over the antibiotics.

"Okay." The guy takes them without question this time. "I'm Niall by the way."

"Liam." He replies, with the best smile he can conjure up.

Turns out the _'van'_ isn't parked very far from town, about a ten minute walk. Neither lad talk as they make there way to it. Liam thinks he was socially awkward in his old life, this being on his own for over a month, in a world where people are quite shit, hasn't really made him more of a people person.

Niall lets Liam in the van first and the guy currently occupying it--who's very tanned compared to Niall--doesn't look happy. In fact he holds out a pocket knife to Liam, in warning. Though Liam was sure he wouldn't be able to stand, even if he tried, not with the way his leg was bleeding out. 

Niall had muttered _'stubborn idiot'_ as made his way over to the other lad, settling at his side and pulling out bandages from the bag he was carrying. Liam was determined to leave, only really wanted to have some of the water Niall had mentioned.

Until he spotted the kid, hiding at the very back of the van, peaking up like he wasn't sure he was allowed to come over or not. He was the spitting image of the guy Niall was patching up, with his tanned skin and tuffed of black hair.

Tanned guy makes a warning noise as Liam makes his way over to the kid. Liam ignores him, pulling out the iron man mask he had shoved in the bottom of his backpack. The boys eyes lit up as Liam hands it over, waiting until the kid puts it on before stepping back.

"Looks good, kid." Niall comments, glancing up from where he's patching up the other guys leg.

"It's got powers." Liam says, settling down a few inches away from the kid.

The kid sits down in front of him. "It does?"

"Yeah." Liam nods. "It makes you brave, it makes all your fears go away."

"Cool." The kid cheers. "Look, dad."

"I can see, bud." Tanned guy says, still looking at Liam cautiously.

"You can keep it." Liam says, not missing the way the kid frowns at him after he takes off the mask.

"Don't you need it?"

"No." Liam shakes his head. "I've warn it to much, the powers don't work on me anymore."

"You're brave all on your own?" The kid asks, eyes bright.

Liam wishes they'd stay that way, forever. "Yeah, if you wear it enough then you will be too."

"Great, now he's never gonna take it off." Niall says but when Liam looks at him, he's smiling. "What do you say, Sean?"

"Thank you, Mr." Sean beams at Liam, slipping the mask back on to his face.

Liam smiles back at him then looks back over to Niall. "Are the antibotics working?"

"They will in a bit." Niall nods, moving away from tanned guy. "I'll get you some of that water."

Liam suddenly feels guilty, like he doesn't want to take the last remaining resource away from this family. His dry throat disagrees with him though, stopping the disagreemant from coming out.

"What's your name?" Tanned guy asks and then. "I need to know in case you kill my family, need to know what guy to haunt."

"I wouldn't, I don't want, you have a kid." Liam stumbles, not really knowing how to answer.

"Ignore him, Liam." Niall says, handing over a plastic cup half filled with water. "He takes a while to warm up to people."

"You're very different, for brothers." Liam comments, sipping at the cup, not wanting to indulge his throat to much.

Tanned guy snorts. "You told him we're brothers."

"I had to, Zayn." Niall blurts.

"We're not brothers." Tanned guy--Zayn--informs Liam.

"I guessed." Liam replies, taking another sip. "I mean, it's not unheard of."

"It's not everyone's cup of tea either." Niall mumbles, settling himself at Zayn's side.

Liam shrugs, finishing what's left in the cup. Zayn murmers something to Niall and a smile breaks out on the blonde boys face, as he tucks closer to the other lad's side.

"Pappa, i'm tired." Sean wines from his place at the back of the van, iron man mask still occupying his face.

"Okay, bud." Niall replies. "Let me just finish talking to Liam and i'll sing you a song."

"It's okay." Liam says. "Probably should go anyway before people take over the place i'm staying at."

"It's dark." Zayn points out, as Liam pushes at the van door.

"Yeah." He says, tugging on his backpack. "Weird thing about humans, we hate the dark."

"It's the humans who aren't human that do." Zayn comments. "You should stay but sleep in the front, not sure I trust you yet."

"Zayn.." Niall sighs.

"Fine." Zayn huffs. "But i'm revocing your bat, i'm not going with my head being smashed in."

"I haven't actually used it yet." Liam shrugs. "S'just to scare people."

He curls up at the front of the van, while the other three cuddle up to each other at the back. The noises of the night still keep him awake, even if Niall and Zayn murmering to each other calms him slightly.  
  
~~~

By morning he's probably got about four hours sleep, which was considerably more than he had been getting at the house. Niall hands him a cup full of warm beans, while he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Zayn's got a lighter." Niall informs him, as he hands over a fork too. "I heated up a tin, least we could do is give you some."

"I've got more in my bag." Liam admits. "Got some tins of pineapple too and some medical stuff."

"Yeah." Niall smiles, friendly and easy. "We'll check it out later, maybe we can combine our loots. We got some good kitchen stuff from our first loot and some toothpaste. No offense, mate. Your breath is fowl."

Liam shakes his head, feeling his lips tug up for the first time in ages.

They finish breakfast and combine their loots, finding they've got enough food and cooking supplies to last them a little longer. Niall wants to spend the day looking for somewhere more comfortable for them sleep. Liam can tell it's taking all of Zayn not to tell the other lad no.

"I could go." Liam says. "I'll come back once I find something."

"How can we trust you'll come back?" Zayn questions.

"You can't, I mean, i'll give you my word." Liam shrugs. "Can't promise someone won't kill me though."

"How about we both go?" Niall asks. "Two's better than one, right."

Zayn's glare is aimed at Liam but he only shrugs. At least he tried, right.

When they head out, he's very weary that the other lad has no form of protection. Sure, they were together but what if they got seperated. What was Niall's plan if he went on his own. Not everyone's as easy to talk around as Liam is.

Liam keeps a close eye on him, while at the same time trying to keep an eye on everything around them. He knows Zayn will find someone to strip him of his skin, if he does back with Niall harmed in any way, or with no Niall at all.

It takes them a while to find a suitable house, one that doesn't look like it's been looted in a while or worth looting at all. They scope it out, with Liam refusing Niall's plan of you do upstairs, I do down. Instead he keeps the other lad behind him, as he goes through each room, bat held out in front of him like a poking device.

Liam lets Niall wander a bit when they get upstairs, sure there's no one in the house. He can hear Niall moving around one of the bedrooms as he goes through the bathroom, looking for anything anyone missed.

It's when the moving stops, that his heart drops in his chest.

"Liam." Niall calls, voice hoarse like something was restricing his airways.

Liam comes out of the bathroom to find Niall stood in the doorway to the bedroom, with a blade of a steak knife being pressed to the skin of his neck, by the guy stood behind him.

"Put the bat down." A gruff voice says.

Liam does as told, holding his hands up, palms forwards as he straightens back up. "Look, we're not here to hurt anyone."

"I haven't got anything worth looting." The guys says. "The last lot took all I had."

"Okay.." Liam says cautiously. "We're just looking for a safe place to stay, we don't want anything from you."

"How do I know that?" The guy asks, putting more pressure down on the knife, making Niall wince in pain.

"You don't." Liam admits. "But he's got no weapons and neither have I."

He kicks his bat towards Niall and the guy for good measure. It takes a minute and all the time Liam's trying to come with plans of ways to save Niall without him getting hurt. Then the guy shocks Liam by letting Niall go, pushing Niall in Liam's direction and collecting the bat from the floor. Liam checks Niall for any serious damage, only coming with slightly red skin, the same he had had the day this new world began.

"You guys aren't looting?" The guy asks. "So you have food?"

Liam glances at Niall wearily.

"C'mon, man." The guy complains. "I just fucking let you live, least you could do is give me some food."

"Can we stay here?" Niall asks, rubbing at his neck.

"Sure." The guy shrugs. "It's not the safest though, wouldn't settle."

"Just a few nights." Liam says. "There's a kid, he deserves to sleep in a proper bed for at least a night."

"There's a kid?" The guy asks, frowning. "That's a burden."

"You call my kid a burden again and i'll rip you throat out with my bare hands." Niall growls.

It's the first time he's ever seen Niall pissed enough to actually harm someone. Liam thinks they should keep this guys around, use him to piss Niall off when they need him to fight.

"Alright, sorry." The guy holds his free hands up, weapons still held in each.

"Can I?" Liam asks, reaching out for his bat.

"I need names first." The guy says, snatching the bat from Liam's reach.

"Liam and this Niall." Liam tells him, pointing his thumb at Niall.

"Louis." The guy beams, throwing the bat at Liam. "If you kill me in my sleep, I will come back and haunt you."

"What if I kill you while you're awake?" Niall snarls, clearly not caring that Louis still has a knife in his hand.

Louis shrugs, running the pad of his finger down the blade. "Probably still haunt you, though you wound't be as much as a pussy so i'd probably be a bit leniant."

Liam rolls his eyes, heading for the stairs. "We should get Sean and Zayn, and the stuff."

"Stuff, stuff sounds good." Louis agress. "I'll hold down the fort."

Liam ignores him, grabbing Niall by the scruff and down the stairs, away from the guy Niall looks like he wants to kill.

~~~

It's dark by the time they finally get settled in the house, moving furniture to block any entrance to the first floor. Zayn, Niall and Sean take the master bedroom. Louis keeps to himself in the small back bedroom that Niall had found him in. Liam decides to take first watch, knowing he won't get much sleep anyway. 

He's got his bat tucked between his legs as he sits at the bottom of the stairs. There's noises coming from outside, passing voices but no one seems to come near the house. He starts to get the thoughts, the ones that seem to always occupy his mind this time of night. If he'd care if someone were to come in and kill him. If there's really anything really left living for anymore. If surviving all the tragedy was really worth it afterall.

He thinks about Sean, how he's yet to be affected by this new world. How he'd managed to fall asleep the moment he and Zayn were tucked in to the king sized bed. He thinks about the other kids that might be out there, with parents different to Seans. Being raised in this world, being raised without humanity, being raised to kill.

Then his mind wanders to thought of his family, his friends, how different it might have been if he had them with him. If they'd all survived too, if he'd then have something worth living for.

"You think to hard." Louis mumbles from behind him, making Liam jump.

"Don't do that." He groans, pressing a hand against his chest.

"It's my turn to take watch." Louis says, sitting down beside him. "You look like you could do with a few hours."

Liam narrows his eyes, he thought Niall was supposed to take watch, at least that's what they'd talked about.

"The angry irishman is still snoring, cuddled up to his family." Louis shrugs. "I was awake anyway, no use three of us being up."

Liam opens his mouth to argue but a yawn escapes instead, causing a smug look to cover Louis' face. Liam thinks about punching the smug look away, instead he holds out his bat to the other lad.

"I'm good." Louis says, holding up the steak knife Liam hadn't even noticed was in his hands.

Liam nods, tightening his grip around his bat as he stands up. "No funny shit, okay?"

"Promise." Louis crosess the middle and index finger on his free hand.

Liam doesn't say anything else, he carries his tired body up the stairs and drops himself on the bed of the first room he comes across. He's out within seconds, for the first time since this all began.

~~~

It's a loud banging that pulls him awake, for the first time he's not aware of how many hours of sleep he's had when he blinks his eyes open. When he gets up and makes his way out of the bedroom, he finds Zayn and Sean at the top of the stairs.

"You're supposed to be on watch." Zayn scolds, hand curled tightly around his son's shoulder.

"Louis.." Liam starts but doesn't exactly know how to finish.

"If he's stole all our shit, I swear, you're a dead man." Zayn barks.

Considering half their stuff was Liam's stuff, he doesn't really have the right to be angry but Liam nods anyway. Feeling slightly guilty for being to tired to say no to Louis last night.

"Where's Niall?" He asks.

Zayn looks down the stairs, not giving a verbal reply. Liam looks down at Zayn's leg, it's bleeding throug the fresh bandage Niall had put on last night. He knows the other lad is dying to be down there, kicking himself for getting hurt and not being able to protect his family.

"I won't let him get hurt." Liam promises, squeezing Zayn's arm before heading down the stairs.

It's not until he's at the bottom and the shouting hits him, that he realises that promise is going to be a hard one to keep. He finds them in the kitchen, Niall and Louis, attempting to push a table against the back door. There's men outside, he doesn't know how many but he counts at least four different voices.

"Liam.." Niall says, almost in releif.

The latch on the door has been broken, he notes. There's a slight gap where the men had managed to push the door open and in to the baracade of chairs blocking it. Liam uses all the strenght to push against the men, closing the small gap they had created. That helps Louis and Niall to be able to get the table in front of the dall. Liam doesn't moves, as the other two lads, pile heavy objects on the door in new form of baricade.

The men are shouting profanties from outside and Liam picks up on one of them saying something about finding another way. Niall looks terrified, while Louis just looks pissed.

"We need to get out of here." He says and that's when Liam notices the large gash just above his eyebrow.

"You're hurt." Liam points out.

"Doesn't matter." Louis shrugs him off. "How far is that van you were staying at?"

"To far." Niall sighs. "Zayn won't be able to run from these bastards anyway."

The guys voices have gone quiet and Liam knows from experience that silence is never a good thing, not when there's people trying to kill you. He tries to think of ways he's got around these situations before. But all the times this had happened, he'd been on his own, there hadn't been an injured person or a child to contend with.

"We should hide the loot." Louis says and then. "Zayn and the little one too."

When Liam looks over, he can see Nial glaring at Louis like his family shouldn't have been the other lads afterthought. Liam sighs, agreeing with Louis but not wanting to say it out loud, out of fear of upsetting Niall.

"There's a loft, we could put Zayn and the kid up there." Louis suggests."I'd doubt they'd think there would be anything worth looting up there."

"What if they don't want anything?" Niall asks. "What if there those..."

 _'People who are just out to kill'_ goes unsaid but they all hear it, like he shouted it against their ears.

"We need a distraction." Liam says.

Louis looks over at him and Liam feels himself wince and a drip of blood travels down the side of the guys face. "We could run for it."

"Zayn--" Niall starts but Louis cuts him off.

"Me and Liam, I mean." Louis explains and then looks to Liam. "You look like you work out and I got a good set of legs on me, we could probably lead them quite far." 

"What if they catch you?" Niall asks, the worried look on his face makes Liam's heart ache, like he couldn't remember what it felt like for someone to care about him.

He wants to give Niall reassurance that they'll be fine but he can't even reassure himself so instead he says. "You've got a family."

"Yeah, got the next generation and all that." Louis agrees.

Niall still looks worried but he doesn't make a point of arguing. Liam tries to listen out for the men’s voices but he can't hear anything, it only scares him more.

~~~

Turns out Louis does have a good set of legs on him, he's quite a fast runner. However, his lungs give out before his legs do. He and Liam get about three streets over, the guys close on their trail before he's bending over in an attempt to get his breath back.

"We need to keep going." Liam says, panting slightly himself. "C'mon."                      

"Can't. Run. Anymore." Louis wines but he makes his legs moves when Liam tugs on his t-shirt.

They come to a dead end at the next street, there's an alleyway that they go down but that comes to a dead end too. Liam knows they're gonna have to climb the wall. Louis makes a noise of complaint and then complains loudly that he can't do it.

"You want to let them kill you." Liam says as he throws his bat over the wall. "That's really how you want to go out? You've fought this far and now you're just gonna give up. Let some satanic bastards take away all your hard work just like that. It's weak, if you ask me."

Louis eyes narrow, his chest heaving as he tries to get his breathe. "Fuck you."

"Yeah, fuck you too." Liam replies, climbing up on to the wall and reaching a hand down.

He can hear the sound of the guys shoes hitting the pavement getting closer. Louis' glaring at him as he reaches for his hand but Liam doesn't care, as long as they get out of this alive. They get over the wall just as the guys reach the beginning of the alleyway, he picks up his bat and tugs Louis to keep moving.

"We've got to keep going, Louis." He says, his hand tight around Louis' bicep as he drags him along.

"My lungs are gonna cave in." Louis complains.

Liam looks back and sure enough the guys are climbing the wall they came across. He tightens his grip on Louis' bicep to a point where it's probably painful. Louis' slowing them down, even with Liam dragging him there still not running fast enough. Liam's own chest is painful with every breath he takes and he's looking around frantically for somewhere for them to hide.

There's another allyway and Liam tugs Louis towards, it leads to an open feild and he knows there's no chance they'll get across it, not with the way Louis' currently breathing. To their left is a bridge over a river and Liam knows it's a stupid idea but he also things it better than being stabbed or strangled to death.

Louis doesn't even question him, which is the first warning sign. He just follows Liam over to the side of the bridge, reaching for the other lads hand as they both jump off.

The waters deep, deep enough that they both go under without their feet touching the floor. They both resurface and Liam listens out to the sound of the guys that had been chasing them. They're calling out fowl words followed by sentences that Liam thinks belong in insane asylum. They haven't come to the bridge yet but Liam knows they're going to figure it out at some point.

Before he can, he thinks of hiding underneath the water. It's dark enough that if there are no air bubbles, the guys won't think they jumped. Liam doesn't ask Louis, he just puts a hand over the other lad’s nose and mouth, dragging him under. Louis wriggles at first, panicking but Liam doesn't let him go.

His lungs are on fire and his head hurts from not getting the right amount of oxygen. Louis' got pliant under his hand but Liam doesn't pull them to the surface, not yet.

He doesn't know how long he waits, he thinks maybe it's too long, at least for Louis anyway. When he finally does pull them both back to the surface, he's spluttering, his eyes watering and chest hurting from all the oxygen trying to get in to his lungs. Louis' not moving in his grip, he drags the other boys body across to the side of river, using all the energy he has left to lift him up on to the bank.

He listens out for the sound of the guys voices but nothing comes. Instead he focuses on trying to get Louis to breath, reenacting the only thing he remembers from all the times his mum forced him to go to first aid class.

It's two minutes off pressing on Louis chest, checking his airways and blowing in his mouth. There's still no sign of Louis breathing, he remembers his aid teacher telling him to just keep going until the ambulance turns up. But there are no ambulances anymore and no one is going to come if he calls out. Except maybe the guys who want them dead anyway.

He keeps going anyway, praying for some miracle. He's another ten compression in, blowing air in to Louis' mouth when suddenly Louis blows the air back out. Liam moves back, allowing the other lad to sit up and gasp for air.

"I know i'm pretty." Louis coughs, several times. "But you didn't have to wait until I was dead to make a move."

Liam rolls his eyes, punching at his shoulder.

"Don't hit the dead guy." Louis playfully frowns.

"C'mon." Liam says, dragging him to his feet. "Need to get back before it's dark."

"I was dead like five seconds ago." Louis says but starts walking anyway. "You're gonna make me walk all that way."

Liam slips his arm around Louis waist when he stumbles, dragging the other lads arm around his shoulder. "We could find somewhere, for the night, if you want."

"Sounds better then walking." Louis says and then a panicked look comes across his face until Liam notices him patting down his trousers until he comes across the handle end of his steak knife.

Liam looks behind them, seeing his bat lying on the bank where he'd dropped it while they were jumping in to the river. He lets go of Louis for a moment, walking over to retrieve it.

"That was lucky." Louis snorts.

Liam comes back over, slipping his hand back around Louis' waist. "We're all about luck today."

"I think every day in this world is a lucky one." Louis replies.

Liam thinks he's joking, until he looks down at the other lad to see a completly sencere look on his face.

~~~

They find a bungalow not far from the lake. It's completely empty, like it had been abandoned long before this all started. There's not even a bed, just empty room after empty room.

"Good pick, Liam. Well done." Louis comments sarcastically as Liam helps him to sit on the floor.

"Would you rather walk back to the other house?" Liam asks, making a satisfied noise when Louis doesn't reply.

Liam's sure the house is completely empty and that no one would really bother looting but he checks around anyway. Even checks the attack, in case anyway had the same idea as them. When he comes up blank in every room, he goes back down to Louis.

"We're gonna freeze in these clothes." Louis says, teeth chattering.

"It's not that cold, we could sleep without them." Liam replies, tugging his wet shirt over his head. "They might dry if we hang them out the window."

"I doubt that." Louis grumbles.

"You got any better ideas?" Liam comes back, kicking off his shoes.

Louis doesn't say anything but he does begin to strip himself down to his boxers so Liam counts that as a win. He hangs their t-shirts and jeans out of the window and rests their socks and shoes on sill. Then he sits down next to Louis, his head resting back against the wall with his bat in his hand.

"You're gonna sleep like that?" Louis asks from where he's curled up in a ball next to Liam.

"I don't plan on sleeping." Liam shrugs, eyes closed.

"Why? It's not like anyone's going to come in here." Louis replies and then after a few seconds. "Those guys--"

"Go to sleep, Louis." Liam snaps.

"Fine." Louis huffs and then mumbles a bunch of insults aimed at Liam.

~~~

Liam's dozing in an out of sleep, each time a noise comes from outside he's jolting back to full consiousness. Louis' twitching beside but for the most part, he seems to be fast asleep. It's not until the sun is beginning to rise again that Liam notices, that Louis' not twitching with dreams--or nightmares--he's twitching because he's cold.

When Liam blinks down at the other lad, he notices the beed of sweat trailing down his face, past the cut above his eyebrow. Liam puts a hand on Louis' arm to shake him awake, only to pull it back when he notices how hot his skin is.

"Louis, Louis." He calls, frowning when Louis blinks up at him.

"S'cold." Louis whines.

"I know, we need to get you dressed." Liam replies. "I think your cut is infected."

The other lad mumbles something but seems quite content with drifting back to sleep. "Keep your eyes open, Louis!"

"M'tired." Louis groans.

"Keep them open." Liam demands, climbing to his feet to collect their clothes.

Louis is no help at all, he's all loose limbs as Liam dresses him in his partially damp clothes. Liam dresses himself and then drags Louis to his feet, though the other lad is just as much use walking as he was while being dressed.

"Talk to me, Lou." Liam says as he lifts the other lad on to his shoulder.

"You have a bony shoulder." Louis complains, making Liam snort. "And a really nice face."

Liam picks up his bat and makes his way out of the house. "Yeah?"

"'S'distracting." Louis mumbles.

"How's it distracting?" Liam asks, jostling the lad as he walks to try and keep him conscious.

Louis keeps mumbling compliments about Liam's appearance while Liam pushes him to keep talking. By the time they come to the street of the house Niall, Zayn and Sean are in, the compliments have turned in to slurred insults.

"Your arms are too big." Louis slurs as Liam walks towards the house. "Look like the hulk."

"Niall!" Liam yells as he bangs on the front door.

There's movement from inside the house and then a shadow in front of the door. "Liam?"

"Yeah." Liam calls back. "Open up, man."

He's well aware that Louis has stopped talking and even when he jostles the lad, he doesn't make a sound.

"Niall!" He calls again.

There's more movement behind the door, sound of heavy objects being moved out of the way. Then it's being dragged open and Niall's worried face is appearing.

"He's sick." Liam says firstly and then. "You need to help him."

Niall's moving out of the way to let him inside the house and Liam moves past him, in to the living room, laying Louis down on the couch.

"We thought you were dead." Niall says.

"Louis nearly is." Liam comes back. "Have we still got that antiseptic cream, think his cut got infected."

"You're all wet." Niall points out.

He disappears out of the room before Liam can give him an explanation.

"Louis, Louis." Liam shakes Louis gently. "Open your eyes for me, mate."

Louis grumbles but his eyes blink open enough to satisfy Liam, he drops down on the floor next to the couch, his own exhausted body giving in. Niall appears after a few minutes, armed with their self made first aid kit.

"I'll clean him up." Niall tells him. "Go and get some dry clothes on and bring some down for him."

Liam drags his aching body back to his standing position and makes his way upstairs. His backpack is lying abandoned on the floor of the master bedroom and he heads striaght towards it, not noticing Zayn and Sean curled up on the bed.

"Liam." Sean cries, bouncing off the bed and over to him.

"Hey, bud." Liam greets, accepting the hug. "Where's your mask?"

"Daddy said you might need it so we put it in your bag." Sean smiles up at him.

Liam ruffles his hair and reaches down to pick up the bag, when he unzips it sure enough the mask lays on top. "I'm good now, think you could look after it for me again?"

Sean beams, slipping the mask over his face when Liam hands it back to him and then running over to show his dad. Zayn nods, smiling slightly as Sean cuddles back up to his side.

"Are you hurt?" He asks cautiously.

Liam shakes his head, pulling the spare clothes from the bag. "Louis' in pretty bad shape though."

"Niall got him?"

"Yeah." Liam says, clutching at the clothes in his hand. "You good?"

Zayn nods, threading his fingers through his son's hair. "Thanks to you."

Liam offers the other lad a small smile before heading back downstairs with the clothes. He offers out Niall the only pair of trousers along with a t-shirt and exchanges his damp t-shirt for a dry one.

"I cleaned out the cut, it's not as bad as you thought." Niall explains. "I think the fever is more from the water than anything. It's not that bad but we need to keep an eye on him."

"He's gonna be okay though?" Liam asks.

Niall shrugs gently, like he doesn't want to give false hope. Then he helps Liam change Louis in to the dry clothes and they fetch some blanket down from upstairs, to keep the other lad warm. Liam sits down on the floor next to the couch, ignoring Niall's request for him to go to one of the rooms and sleep.

The irish lad gives up after a while, wrapping a blanket around Liam and letting him know he'll be upstairs with Sean and Zayn if he needs anything. Liam dozes, like he had when he and Louis were in the bungalow. Only this time he doesn't wake for noises outside, he wakes for every tiny noise Louis makes.

~~~

Louis' out for a few days and no one comes by the house to bother them which Liam thanks his lucky stars about. They play some board games Sean had found while they were hauled up in the attic, share out food and chat a little. It's just like hanging out with two friends and their kid, Liam thinks, it's a morbid thought.

Every night Liam sits next to the couch Louis lays on, he doesn't know why, he could easily sleep upstairs in one of the beds. It's not like anyone could get in. Not with the way he and Niall have piled the furniture up against every possible entrance to the house. For some reason, he doesn't like the thought of Louis waking up alone. He thinks it's due to when he was on his own, waking up to find no one there, it was a little disheartening.

Louis comes around on the fourth day, acting more like himself, insulting Liam and winding Niall up until it looks like the irish lad wants to sock him one. Zayn's leg is more healed now as well, he's walking up and down the stairs on his own, even if it is with a bit of a limp. Sean gets on with Louis like a house on fire, which only seems to piss of Niall off more.

That night, they eat up their last tin of beans and the next day Niall suggest he and Liam go on a loot for more food. Zayn tightens his grip around the other lad, clearly not happy with that plan.

"It'd be better if I go on my own." Liam explains. "Zayn's still not completely healed, Louis either. Someone needs to stay, in case.."

Niall sighs but doesn't put up an argument. "As long as you come back."

"You don't trust me to?" Liam frowns.

"We want you to come back." Zayn tells him with a straight face. "So don't go getting yourself killed, yeah?"

"Can't promise but i'll try not to." Liam replies, collecting his bat.

Zayn offers his pocket knife but Liam politely refuses, hating the thought of having to stab a blade in to somebody. He empties out the contents of his backpack where Niall and Zayn had stashed the rest of their loot. Then returns to the living room.

"I wont be gone long." Liam promises. "I'll walk like an hour out of town, see what I can find."

"There's a car a few houses down, the keys are probably inside the house." Louis tells him.

Liam looks over at him, frowning when he notices how pale the other lad still is. "I'll check it out."

Niall offers to come along but it takes one frown from Zayn for Liam to shrug him off. He gets a cuddle from Sean, a hug from Niall and a pat on the back from Zayn before he leaves. Louis' already fallen back to sleep.

It takes him longer than he expects to find the keys to the car. It's only 2005 Suzuki Swift but it's got a full tank of petrol and Liam doesn't know what part of fate he has to thank, for that.

~~~

He finds a restaurants on the outskirts of town, it doesn't look like it's been looted that much. The front door to the place has been forced open but it's not as damaged as most of the places Liam had been to. When he gets inside, the tables are all set like the owners had been waiting for the early dinner rush when everything went down.

When he gets to the kitchen, he's surprised to find it stocked with food. There's empty crates tucked in the corner of the room, he decides only to fill two, enough for him to be able to get them out to the car. He doesn't want to get to cocky, if other people find out this place hasn't been looted yet, he's gonna have to fight for his life.

He's dropped the bat in to the top crate, beginning to carry through the kitchen back in to the restaurant when something hard hit his head. He drops both crates, falling to the floor. Sewed boots is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

~~~

When he wakes up, he's in the middle of the restaurant and he's very much bound to a chair.

"Who are you?" A voice asks.

It takes Liam a second to blink his vision clear enough to take in the guy standing in front of him. He looks barley nineteen, he's holding a frying pan out as a weapon and what makes it extra ridiculous, he's got baby strapped to his chest.

"Did you hit me with that?" Liam asks in return.

The guy shrugs, lowering the frying pan and bouncing his body a bit even though the baby in the carrier seems quite content to smile at Liam. The first thought Liam has, is that someone so small shouldn't have to grow up in a world like this.

"This is baby Jack." The guy says, looking down at the baby and then back to Liam.

"He's lovely." Liam smiles for the baby's sake. "How old is he?"

"Ten months." The guy replies and then. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you, mate." Liam replies, dropping his gaze to the table cloth keeping him bound to the chair. "I'm Liam."

"Sorry about that." Harry frowns, dropping the pan to untie Liam. "Can never be too careful, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Liam says, stretching his limbs for the sake of it.

"Are you on your own?" Harry asks, leaning against one of the tables.

"I, uh, at the moment." Liam nods, not wanting to give away to much information in case Harry isn't alone.

"My sister Gemma is supposed to be coming up from London." Harry explains. "I've been waiting for her to turn up, thought you was her when you first turned up to be honest."

Liam remembers the radio station announcing the flood in London, remembers pulling in to the service station to call Andy and only getting a dial tone in return.

"Uhm.." Liam coughs. "Well, i've got a group, not many of us, just four lads and a kid. You're welcome to come back with me, safety in numbers and all that."

"Thank you but.." Harry strokes a hand across the baby's soft blonde curls. "I think she'd be upset if I wasn't here when she arrived. Told me to stay put until she got here."

"We could leave her a note." Liam suggest, rubbing at the back of his neck, he's really not one to tell Harry that she isn't coming.

Harry rests his chin on the baby's head. "That might work."

"Okay, yeah." Liam nods. "Got a pad and pen?"

Harry disapears for a moment, returning to a pad that waitresses normally take orders on and a black byro. "Where do I say we're going?"

"Just in to town, it's quite an easy house to find, got a bright green front door and quite a big driveway. Maybe say they'll be a blue Suzuki Swift parked out front, that's the one i've come in." Liam explains.

Harry writes everything he says down and then something else, that Liam assumes is his own personal message. Then he's got big green eyes staring at Liam expectantly.

"Right, yeah." Liam rolls his shoulders slowly. "Maybe grab some things you want to bring?"

Harry nods, not having to take another prompt as he disappears again. Liam goes for the crates, taking them out to the car and putting them in the boot. He returns inside, to find Harry with a nappy bag and another large sports bag thrown over his shoulder.

"That everything?" Liam asks.

"I think so." Harry bites his lip. "Are you sure your friends won't mind us joining?"

"Of course not." Liam assures him, grabbing Harry's frying pan from the floor before leading the younger lad out to the car.

~~~

Harry sleeps the entire drive back in to town and Liam's left to occupy baby Jack, who's now forgone his carrier to sit comfortably in his father's lap. Liam mumbles nonsens to him, reaching over now again to tickle the infants stomach. Baby Jack, bless his soul, giggles in delight each time. Liam thinks he might like this whole having a baby around.

When they pull up in the driveway outside the house, it's almost dark. Turns out Liam had driven further away than he originally thought. He shakes Harry once he's parked, hoping the others will be excepting of the two new stragglers.

Niall's dragging the front door open as Liam and Harry climb out the car. He's got a frown at first but the moment he clocks eyes on the baby in Harry's arms, the frown is instantly changed to a smile.

Liam moves to the boot of the car, wanting to get the loot inside before anyone who might be watching from the distance, could make an apperance.

"Liam." Harry says cautiously.

Liam notices both Zayn and Sean have joined Niall at the door. Sean’s got a bright smile on his face, his face pressed between both his father’s legs where he's being held back. Zayn's face is expressionless but Liam thinks that's the only face he knows how to make, so he doesn't pay attention to it.

"Grab your stuff, Harry." Liam tells him. "We need to get inside."

He waits for Harry to get the nappy bag and the sports bag before he heads towards the house. Niall takes one of the crates of him with a raised eyebrow but Liam just shrugs his shoulders.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" Louis calls from his place in the living room.

Liam's shouldering past Zayn to get inside the house. "Yes, i'm alive. Thanks for asking."

"Well if you were dead you wouldn't be here so why would I have to ask." Louis grins as Liam steps in to the living room.

"I guess you're feeling better?" Liam asks, setting the crate down on the floor.

"He's feeling bloody annoying is what he is." Niall comments and then. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Liam's to busy being amused over Louis scowling at Niall that he completely forgot Harry was there. "Right, yeah. This is Harry and baby Jack."

"A baby?" Louis barks. "You bought a fucking baby back with you? Of course you did, of course that's something you would do."

"He's cute." Sean comments, now standing by Harry, tickling baby Jack's feet to make him giggle.

"Sean." Zayn warns, tugging on his shoulder to move him away from Harry.

The frown on Harry's face makes Liam's heart sink to his stomach and he suddenly feels very protective over the other lad.

"All this stuff is thanks to Harry." He comments, moving beside Harry. "So either you guys get some manners or you go without food."

"Thank you, Harry." Niall says, friendly. "I think i'm gonna make us something to eat. Can baby Jack have our food or do you have like milk for him?"

He leads Harry off to the kitchen where he'd placed the crate Liam had given him. Harry's quite happily chatting away as they go so Liam's not too worried about him. Sean tugs from Zayn's grip, running after his father and the new baby he's enamored with.

Zayn settles on the other couch while Liam sits himself down on the small space next to Louis.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Louis comments. "Tell him this is ridiculous, Zayn."

Zayn says nothing, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"You're the one who's ridiculous." Liam scowls. "What the hell have you got against kids?"

"Kids can't defend themselves." Louis shoots back.

"They don't need too." Liam spits. "That's what they have us for."

He doesn't wait for the rest of Louis' argument instead he gets the other crate from the floor and heads in to the kitchen to join the others.

~~~

The night's a bit awkward, neither he nor Louis are talking to each other and Zayn seems to have had a spat with Niall. Trying to organize who does witch night lookout is a bit hard when one half isn't talking to the other half.

Liam decides to take first watch, glaring at Louis until he huffs and drags himself up the stairs. It's much like the first night they were in the house, except now he's listening to the noises inside the house as out.

Zayn's singing softly to Sean, who had woken up half an hour in to Liam's watch from a nightmare. Harry's cooing baby Jack, who wasn't crying, just really didn't intend on getting any sleep. Louis' mumbling to himself from the room he's occupied since they met him. Niall's snoring, which is the only noise that brings Liam comfort, weirdly.

The noises outside aren't as bad, there's no passing voices or sounds of car alarms going off randomly. It's just the sounds of trees blowing in the wind but there's no birds. In fact, he can't remember the last time he saw a wild animal, even when the world first started to break. Maybe the scientist were right, maybe animals can sense danger. What if they knew what was going to happen and found the safe place before it all went down. What if there is a safe place, where humans and animals alike can find normality, away from the monstrosity that this world had become.

"You're always bloody thinking." Louis grumbles from behind Liam.

This time Liam doesn't jump, he doesn't even turn to acknowledge the boy. Louis doesn't seem too bothered, he sits down on the step behind Liam, his feet perched on the one Liam's sitting on.

"I had six younger siblings." Louis starts. "Five sisters and a brother." He snorts. "They worshiped the ground I walked on."

Liam could imagine, all these little kids in a line behind Louis, following all the orders he calls out.

"My mum, she was the first one to clock on this end of world crap." He says, arms wrapped around his knees. "She'd call me up every time there was a new story. Kept telling me to drive home, wanted to me with them in the last moments, you know."

"I told her she was being ridiculous, that things happened sometimes and if you stopped your life for every tragedy, you'd end up not living." Louis sighs, like he's scolding his past self.

Liam remembers the reverse situation with his own mum, how hard it was to convince someone so stubborn. He'd hate for her to be living with guilt of not believing him though, it wasn't her fault. Just like it isn't Louis'.

Liam opens his mouth to say so but Louis isn't finished with his story.

"She decided if I wasn't gonna come to her, then she would come to me." Louis shakes his head. "Packed all the kids up in this seven seater monstrosity she always used to drive."

Liam looks at Louis then, sees the sorrow in the other boys face. "Lou..."

"They were, they.." He trails off for a moment, until his eyes lock on Liam's. "They got caught in all the traffic trying to head south. I was getting ushered out of London, got caught just outside where the floods hit. I was distracted, trying to find which train would take me to Doncaster. I missed her bloody call."

Liam squeezes at the other lads arm gently, not looking away, even his chest aches from how glassy Louis' eyes had got.

"She left me a voicemail." Louis laughs, dry and pained. "How bloody morbid is that?"

Liam frowns, not knowing what to say.

"It was just full of crying and my mum trying to say she loved me." Louis sucks in a pained breath. "Phoebe was calling out for me, like I was a superhero who would turn up and save them. That's what I had them believe, that i'd alway be there to look after them. But I wasn't cause I was to bloody stubborn to listen to my mother. If I had, she might not have piled them in the car. They'd still be in Donny, they'd be safe."

He pauses."Or I think they would be. I stopped listening to the news after the phone call, I don't even know if Doncaster is a place that still exists or if it's fucked like the rest of the world."

He leans in to Liam when he's finished, his legs digging in to Liam's side. Liam wraps his arm around them, his chin resting against Louis' knees. Louis' fingers find his way in to his hair and Liam thinks it should be weird. They hadn't known each other that long, even if they had already been through a lot of shit together. It's not normal to be this close to a mate, though he questions what is normal in this world anymore.

"It's not your fault, you know." He tells the other lad softly. "We've all lost people and we all tried to save them in some way. The world fucked us over, Lou. Blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone and neither is blaming those kids." 

"I couldn't protect my own family." Louis exclaims. "How am I supposed to protect someone else’s?"

"You'll find out how." Liam says.

They sit in silence then until the stairs creak above them, pulling them apart.

"I didn't, uh, I didn't want to interupt." Harry fumbles, rocking baby Jack. "I was going to make Jack some juice, he won't settle."

Louis looks to Liam with a question in his eyes _'You really think I can do this?'_ and Liam smiles encouragingly.

"Can I try?" Louis asks Harry.

Harry nods like he'd let anyone have a go at this point. Liam shoos Louis when he looks back at him, this time with a differen't question _'Are you okay on your own?'._ They disapear back upstairs and only a few minutes later, Niall appears, demanding Liam go and get a few hours kip.

 

~~~

 

"I don't think it's safe to stay here." Zayn says while they're all sat around eating the pasta dish Harry had managed to scramble together.

"Babe.." Niall cautions softly.

Zayn shakes his head, digging his fork in to his pasta harder than necesseary. "I know what I heard, Ni." 

Liam's curious now, the room is silent, everyone with a question on the tips of their tongue. It's Louis who asks, in a mundane tone and doesn't even lift his eyes from his food to look over in Zayn's direction.

"There were people snooping around last night while I was on watch." Zayn informs then and Liam doesn't miss the way Niall sighs.

They had waited at least a week to let Zayn finally take one of the night watches. It was mostly because his leg wasn't completly healed, even if they used Sean not being able to sleep without him as an excuse. Liam was pretty catious the first time he did, not sleeping at all for the entire three hours. After the second or third time, he relaxed with notion that Zayn's leg was more than healed up. Though he still doesn't quite sleep through the night, not even when Louis' on watch and he's pretty sure Louis could handle himself with whoever came through the door, even with how small he is.

"That's what watch is for though, right?" Harry asks. "To make sure if anyone does try to get in, there's someone to wake us all."

"You want to take the chance of someone get in?" Zayn retorts. "With Jack and Sean sleeping upstairs."

It's a low blow and he knows that's exactly why Zayn had said it. It shuts Harry up, who tightens his grip around his son and goes back to feeding small chunks of pasta.

"Do you really think moving is a safer option?" Liam finally asks.

Zayn's eyes close in on him, there's a determined look on his face, like he had been building himself up for this conversation. "There's a safe place, up north."

"How could you possibly know that?" Louis scoffs.

"We heard about it on the radio before the vans battery died." Zayn explains, looking to Niall with a pleading look.

Niall sighs, squeezing the other lads wrist gently. "There was a bloke, on the last station we could find. He said there was a few of them that had taken shelter in a hospital and if there were any survivors, they should come there."

"He said they had medical supplies and food." Zayn adds.

"It's not going to be there anymore." Louis says, coldly. "Not if he was announcing it so freely like that. Guarantee you, those bastards got to him. Probably killed them all off and took all their supplies."

Harry makes a disgruntled noise but Louis doesn't seem affected by it.

Zayn shrugs. "We're going, it's your choice if you come with us."

"Zayn." Liam tries but Zayn has already disapeared out to the kitchen.

"You don't have to go with him, Niall." Louis says. "If he wants to be in charge of his own death, that's his choice."

Niall tugs on Sean's arm to make him stand up. "He's not trying to kill us, he's trying to protect us. Not that you'd understand."

"What the hell does that mean?" Louis retorts but the other lad has already followed his husband in to the kitchen. 

"Louis." Liam tries, only to have Louis storm past where he's sat on the couch and out of the room.

Harry's looking across the room at him, frown on his face. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Haz." Liam rubs at the back of his neck. "What do you want to do?"

Harry shrugs, brushing baby Jack's hair off his forehead. "I think, we should go with Zayn."

"Yeah?"

Harry nods, eyes still cast down on his son. "What if he's right? What if there is a safe place, better than waiting around for our supply to run out."

Liam agrees, they've only rationed their supply to last them another two weeks. Then they're going to have to leave the house, go out on a run to find more food. Even though the thought of taking Sean and baby Jack out in to that world, terrifies him. They're not going to have much of a life cooped up in this house forever. There might even be other kids at that safe house, if it's a thing that exists.

"I'm gonna go see if I can calm Lou down." Liam says, waiting for Harry to nod.

He finds Louis in the back bedroom, curled on the bed, facing the wall. He sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the barricaded window that's stopping the natural light from outside coming in.

"Our supplie's going to run out eventually." Liam says, which he knows isn't a great start.

Louis agrees, snorting and keeping his back to Liam.

"Either way, we're going to have to face the outside world at some point." Liam tells him.

"The kids don't." Louis comes back.

"We can't lock them in here forever, Lou." Liam sighs, waiting for Louis to turn to face him.

"I don't want to lose anyone else." Louis admits, lip trembling.

Liam reaches a hand out to squeeze at Louis' bicep. "I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone. We'll stick together, we'll be safe. It's not going to be easy but we could make it, Lou. We could find other civilised people."

"I'm not going to talk any of you out of this, am I?" Louis frowns.

Liam shakes his head. "Do you really want to?"

"No." Louis sighs."I'm fucking terrified though."

"That's okay, it's good." Liam smiles gently. "Fear is good, it keeps you alive at least."

Louis grumbles, moving his elbow to jab Liam in the side. "You've been spending to much time with Harry."

~~~

They leave early hours of the next morning. They pile everything they think they'll need in to the boot of the Suzki Swift, including two sleeping bags and somes clothes for baby Jack, they had found, while doing a last sweep of the house. It's a tight squeeze, with Liam in the drivers seat, Louis in the passanger and the other four squeezed in the back.

They get two hours out of town before they come across the first crumbled city. They're still in the midlands, he's not sure what part, he didn't keep track after he left wolverhampton. He's sure this place had been affected by the hurricane that took out his hometown. Wherver it is or whatever it was, it isn't any longer. There's just rubble now, no sign of life at all.

"We'll have to go around it." Niall says, poking his head between Liam and Louis' seat.

"We don't have enough petrol to." Louis replies, his eyes glued on the town in front of them, just like the rest of them.

"What do we do?" Harry asks, soothing a hand across a sleeping baby Jack's back.

Liam looks at the amount of petrol and sighs. "We're going have to go by foot."

"What happens when it gets dark?" Niall worries, leaning back next to Zayn.

"We'll find somewhere to stay." Zayn tells him, moving the arm that's not around their son, around Niall.

Liam turns the engine off. "Everyone agreed? We're going by foot?"

There's a round of nods and Liam's the first to get out of the car, clicking the button to open the boot. It doesn't take long for everyone to follow him, surrounding him at the back of the car.

"We can only take what we need. If we take to much, it'll just slow us down." He explains, handing Harry the nappy bag.

The younger lad takes it greatfully, slipping it on to his shoulder as he lifts baby Jack for a better grip. Zayn takes Harry's sports bag that they had filled up with food and throws it across his body. Liam wants to frown at him, knowing that's going to be heavy to carry the amount they have to walk. Zayn narrows his eyes at him, daring him to question him on it.

"We'll take turns." Liam tells him, not giving the boy chance to say no as he slips his own bag on to his shoulder.

Louis takes ones of the sleeping bags while Niall takes the other. The boot is still filled with things like soap, toothpaste, clothes and other things that would be essential in their old lives. Liam closes it before he finds himself overfilling his bag with things they don't really need.

"Alright, let's go." He says, taking a deep breath in and out before leading the way.

Louis' the second to move, quickening his pace until he's walking beside Liam. The others soon catch up, organizing themselves so they're walking quite close together.

Liam tries to focus his mind on not tripping over and he's definetly not thinking about where this place used to be.

"I feel like i'm walking in a graveyard." Niall complains, his hand clutching Sean's tightly as they walk as close to Zayn as they possibly can.

"Just be glad we haven't seen a dead body yet." Louis comments and Liam shoots him a warning look.

Sean reacts anyway, gasping slightly. "Dead body? Why would there be a dead body, pappa?"

"Cheers, yeah, thanks Louis." Zayn scowls.

"Me? Niall was the one who said it felt like a graveyard?" Louis shoots back.

Niall and Louis start bickering then and Liam and Zayn are both trying to get them to quiet down. Sean's repeating his question about the bodies, over and over, on the verge of a tantrum.

"Guys.." Harry says worriedly. "Guys, guys. Liam!"

Liam's head snaps in his direction but Harry isn't looking at him, he's looking to their right, across the rubble. Liam follows his gaze and he finds three figures, two women and a man, all carrying some kind of weaponry.

Liam steps in front of Harry, curling a hand behind him to hold the boy in place. Then he calls Zayn's name sternly, in hopes of getting his attention. It doesn't take Zayn long to notice what both Liam and Harry are looking at. He steps up next to Liam, his hand behind him, holding Niall and Sean in place.

"What do we do?" Zayn asks quietly.

The figures are getting closer, to close for Liam's liking. He tightens his grip on the bat in his hand and glances over his shoulder. Louis is stood behind Harry and Niall, a hand on each of their shoulders so Sean is barricaded between all of their bodies. He smiles and Liam hates how that one smile makes the whole situation easier.

"We're only passing through." He shouts to the figures, turning back to face them.

Zayn holds his knife out in warning, when they get as far as Liam assumes he wants them to go. They're close enough now that he can take in their appearance, beated and battered. Like they had been here when the hurricane had hit, yet somehow survived.

"Where are you heading?" One of the women asks, she has short red hair, at least Liam hopes that it's the colour of her hair.

"Up north." Harry answers and Liam turns to scowl at him, he clamps his mouth shut.

"Any paticular reason?" The guy asks, and this time it's Liam who holds his bat out in warning. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you, mate."

"Can't be sure these days, mate." Liam mocks.

The guy steps back between the two women. "We haven't seen other people in months, it's a little, we thought everyone was dead."

"Almost everyone." Zayn mumbles.

"There's no other survivors?" Liam asks loudly to drown out Zayn's mumbles.

The other woman, this one with brown hair that's tied in to a plait, shakes her head. "We've searched everywhere, as far as our legs could take us. We're not in the best shape."

"I can see." Zayn comments. "We don't have any medicine, if that's what you're after."

Liam frowns at him but Zayn refuses to look in his direction. "We've got a bit of food, some bandages. We could help you guys out."

"Really?" Plait girl asks, her voice is so shocked it hurts Liam's chest a little.

"Yeah." He smiles gently at her. "Where are you guys staying?"

The guy gestures for them to follow and Liam drops the grasp he has around Harry's hand to do so. Zayn looks weary, keeping Niall and Sean close to his side as he follows with Liam.

"I don't like this." Louis says, appearing at Liam's side. "Something doesn't feel right, Li."

"It's fine, Lou." Liam smiles at him. "Trust me, okay?"

Louis nods, satisfied.

The three lead the group to what Liam assumes used to be an alleyway between two buildings. There's rags of blankets on the floor, ones that look like they've been pulled from the rubble. That's the only thing that shows the three had been staying here, other than that, it just looks like the rest of the rubble surrounding them. 

"I don't want to stay here with the kids, Li." Louis says softly.

"We're not going to stay." Liam tells him and then to the three. "We'll share our food and bandages but then we need to be on our way."

Plait girl looks at Liam like he just offered up a lung. "Really? We'd be so greatful."

"Of course." Liam says, tugging his backpack of his shoulder to retrieve some bandages.

When he looks to Zayn, the other lad looks a lot less willing to share their food. Liam only has to narrow his eyes though and Zayn sighs, tugging the sports bag from across his body.

They've got a few bandages left, even after having to re-wrap Zayn's leg several times. Now there's not really any injury on Zayn's leg to cover up, he's willing to hand over an entire pack of bandages to the three, who look like they're in need of it more.

"Here." He hands them to plait girl.

"Thanks." She smiles, it's twisted.

It happens fast, her free hand coming out to retrieve the bat from his hands. Liam's to shocked to react instantly, a pained noise comes from behind him but Liam's not sure who's from. He thinks it might be Sean, which makes his heartbeat pick up.

Liam blinks and suddenly he's got the guys hands wrapped around his throat. He blinks again and notices Zayn behind them, with Niall and Sean pushed behind him, short haired girl coming at them with sledge hammer. Liam tries to fight the guys grip around his throat but he can’t see Louis or Harry or baby Jack, he's panicking and that's only egging the guy on.

"Liam?!" Harry calls, voice shaking.

Liam kicks out, trying to get his foot aimed right to hit one of the guys vital organs. Then Louis appears behind the guy, as if it out of nowhere, determination in his eyes. Then the guy’s hands are disappearing from around Liam's neck, as he falls to the ground with a pained scream. Liam falls with him, his hands on his neck as he attempts to get his breath.

Louis' helps him to his feet and Liam's trying to fight his grip, he needs to get to Harry--baby Jack--Sean--Niall--Zayn. Only when he looks around, they're all there. A bit shaken, but still standing.

Liam looks the three strangers on the floor. The short haired girl doesn't have any blood on her but he's pretty sure she's unconscious. The plait girl is unmoving, blood coming from her temple. The guy is whimpering on the floor, blood pooling from his back.

Liam feels a bit sick.

"We don't trust anyone else." Louis says, it's for the group but his hands are cupping Liam's face. "Say it, Liam."

Liam's frowns. "We don't trust anyone."

"Is everyone okay?" Louis asks then, dropping his hands from Liam's face but not stepping away.

Liam looks at everyone again, just to make sure there are no injuries. Harry's as far away as he can get, baby Jack clutched tightly in his arms. He's shaking slightly but Liam can't find any injuries on either of them. Then he looks to Zayn, who's glaring at Liam but also doesn't have any injuries. Niall's also without injury but he's got a visibly shaking Sean in his arms.

"Sean?"

"Liam, i'm scared." He cries from where his face is buried in Niall's neck.

Liam steps away from Louis’ side, collecting his backpack from the floor and stifling through it until he comes across the thing he needs. He goes behind Niall, lifting Sean's head enough to slip the mask on.

"Nothing can hurt you now." He whispers, then moves towards Harry.

"I forgot to leave a note for Gemma." Harry says first. "She's going to be worried, she won't know where i've gone."

"We'll look for her." Liam promises. "Once we get to the safe place."

"Okay." Harry mumbles, he's still shaking so Liam tugs him in to a hug. The infant, who had been sniffling quietly, settles the instant he's trapped between their two bodies.

"We should go." Zayn says, breaking them apart.

Louis has the sports bag thrown across his body and no one questions as him as he takes lead. Liam keeps his arm around Harry, whispering nonsense to calm the younger lad as they follow behind Louis.

~~~

They walk through the rubble until it gets dark enough that they can't see where they're going. Liam makes it his mission to find them somewhere safe to stay until morning, with Zayn tagging along like he feels guilty for it being all his idea. They eventually come across a small part of a stone building that had held it's own. It's not much, just a square foot of building, enough to fit the seven of them comfortably for the night.

Liam settles on one side, his back pressed against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. Zayn sits against the opposite wall with his legs lying parralel to Liam, with Sean curled up on the floor next to him, his head pillowed on his dad's leg. Harry changes baby Jack and try to get him to drink some of the juice from the can of pineapple Louis had opened.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Niall says, when Zayn offers his free side up for a cuddle.

"Not on your own, you're not." Zayn reprimands.

"I'll go with him." Liam offers, ready to climb to his feet.

"Sit your arse down." Louis tells him, already on his feet. "I'll go, I need a piss anyway."

"Don't kill each other." Liam shouts after them as they disapear out of their cacoon of rubble.

There's a silence then, all can be heard is the sound of Harry murmering stuff to baby Jack. He finally gives up on trying to get the infant to drink what's left of the juice and comes to sit down next to Liam.

"You can sleep." Liam tells him, squeezing baby Jack's small foot where it rests against his thigh.

"We're staying here all night?" Harry asks, cuddling close to Liam's side.

"Hmm.." Liam nods. "We'll probably leave when it starts to get light, i'll wake you then, okay?"

Harry mumbles his agreeance, his curls brushing against Liam's jaw as he rest his head against Liam's shoulder. Liam keeps his fingers grasped loosely around baby Jack's foot. 

"Do you think, they'll be like us, the people at the safe place?" He asks, when he can finally feel Harry breath even out against his neck. "Nice I mean, close to normal?"

"I don't know, man." Zayn says. "This world's fucked people up."

"I just think people are trying to survive." Liam admits.

Zayn snorts. "We're surving, we don't feel the need to kill every other human we come across."

"You sure about that, mate?" Liam asks."I see your expression when you meet new people."

Zayn looks back down at Sean in his lap, strokes a thumb across his son's temple. "I'm guarded, it's different."

"I know." Liam sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall.

There's a moment of silence and then a scuffle, causing both lads heads to shoot in the direction of the window. Only for Louis and Niall to come stumbling back in to the little cove of rubble, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Liam worries.

Niall's laughing now. "I can't, to funny."

"You're such a twat." Louis grumbles, sinking down in the little space next to Liam, on the other side of Zayn and Liam's legs.

"What happened?" Zayn asks, as Niall sits down on his free side.

"We were taking a pee and.." Niall laugs thens snorts to conceal himself. "Lou almost chopped his dick off, it was so funny."

"I'll chop your dick off in a minute." Louis grumbles.

"You could try, i'd have your balls before you got close though." Zayn teases, something in his eyes letting them know he's not completely joking.

"How do you even manage...to...you know." Liam tries, blushing slightly.

"You're adorable." Louis grins at him, make Liam's cheeks only heat up further.

"Just tell the story, Lou." Liam grumbles.

"There was a cat, okay." Louis admits, with a huff. "I've got my dick in my hand, trying to keep an eye on that numskull and pee at the same time--"

"Pervert was watching me pee, babe." Niall jokes, cuddling in to Zayn, who looks positively murderous.

"Shut up, irish." Louis snaps, taking his shoe off to throw in Niall's direction.

Zayn deflects it before can even touch Niall, causing in to land on top of Harry, almost hitting baby Jack.

"Shit." Zayn mutters. "Shit, Li. I--"

"It's okay, no harm." Liam waved him off, picking up the shoe and hitting Louis with it.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Louis says, stealing the shoe back off Liam.

"Wait, you said there was a cat?" Liam asks.

Louis huffs. "Yeah, black cat with these horrible green eyes."

"I thought the animals were like, gone. I hadn't seen one in so long." Liam frowns. "That's stupid, right?"

"No." Zayn tells him, shaking his head. "Can't remember the last time I saw one either."

"Well now you know there's still a cat alive." Louis grins at Liam.

Niall snorts. "Unless Louis' imagining it."

"You wait until your extremely attractive husband isn't around." Louis threatens.

Zayn tugs Niall closer. "You touch him, i'll kill you before you can think to take a breath."

Niall looks so smug, even Liam wouldn't blame Louis for socking him one in the face. Louis doesn't attempt, or come back with a snarky comment like he normally would.

"Are you done talking?" Sean grumbles. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

The iron mask is still covering his face, even it's bent weirdly from where his cheek is laying on his fathers thigh. Liam can't see his face but he can picture the little pout he does sometimes, when he's pretending to be mad at one of them.

"We're done, babe." Zayn hushes him, threading his fingers through his son's hair.

"Yeah, sorry pipsqueak." Louis says. "We'll make sure Liam stops making so much noise ."

Louis smiles so proud of himself that Liam can't stop himself from rolling his eyes fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

If there's one thing Liam's missed since this whole thing began, it's sleep. It was worse when he was on his own, having to hide in trees like some wild animal just to get twenty minutes kip. It's not that it's any easier in a group, not for him anyways. He's always on lookout, even when it's not his turn to be.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleeping." Louis scolds him, coming in to the room from where he'd swapped shifts with Zayn.

Liam rubs a hand across his face, glancing over at the sleeping forms on the floor. Everyone is regaining the energy from the nights they had missed before they'd found the abandoned petrol station.

Louis comes to stand in front of the counter Liam sits behind. "You could do Zayn's shift, if you're not planning on sleeping anyway."

"Yeah." Liam nods, his eyes across the room on baby Jack who's curled up against his father's chest.

"You should get some sleep, Li." Louis tells him. "That last thing we need is you being to tired to fight."

Liam humms, taking his eyes off baby Jack to finally look over at Louis.

"Come sleep?" Louis pleads.

Liam nods, lifting himself up from the stool and climbing over the counter. The bat clutched in his hand is now like an added limb, there's nowhere he's without it. He notices Louis' eyes on it but the other lads says nothing.  Liam notes the handle end of the steak knife sticking out from the waistband of Louis' jeans, wich Louis himself, is nowhere without.

They take up the remaming space on the makeshift bed on the floor-- it's just the two sleeping bags they have, unzipped, one on to lay on and the other being used as a blanket--It's not much but it's more comfortable than other places they've slept. There's six of them, which means the blanket is a little stretched. Liam tucks his end around Louis, trying to take up as little space on the one beneath them as he can. Louis scowls at him but Liam just pushes one of the nappy packs (Harry decided they'd use as pillows), under the other lads head.

Louis' asleep in seconds after mumbling an insult at Liam. There's close enough that Liam has to put a hand on the other lads hip to get comfortable, he tries to let the others soft breathing pull him towards his own dreamless sleep.

Liam doesn't know how long he's out for before Zayn comes barreling through the door, shouting for all of them to wake up.

"What's going on?" Niall grumbles.

Liam bolts up when he hears the sound of gun going off. The sound seems to wake the others up to, especially baby Jack, who begins to scream bloody murder. Harry's try to soothe him with soft mumbles and Liam checks he's okay before clambering to his feet.

"Back room!" He says sternly. "Everyone, now!"

Niall's the first to move, chancing a glance back at Zayn as he leads Sean in to the room, behind the cashier desk Liam was sat at last night. Harry's trying to get his legs to work to get himself on his feet, without having to let go of baby Jack. Louis helps him, putting one hand on the youngesters back. He shoots Liam a weary look as he leads Harry towards the back room.

"How many?" Liam asks, looking over at Zayn as he tightens the grip on the bat in his hands.

"I dunno, man." Zayn has his his pocket knife in hand and he's panting. "There was a few and they've got guns, we need guns."

"We don't." Liam shakes his head. "We're fine, remember the plan."

Zayn nods and then they wait.  As the first guy walks in to the shop, Liam glances over at the back room and praises Louis in his mind for thinking to shut the door after him.

"Alright, lads." He greets them both, in a strong cockney accent. "We don't want no trouble, just give us the food you got and we'll be on our way."

He's tall, much taller than both Liam and Zayn, with muscle too. Liam notes he's limping slightly and he's weaponless, which puts him at quite the disadvantage. Zayn had said they had guns and Liam had heard the guns, which means if they've sent this guy in, they probably didn't think there'd be anyway worth fighting inside. 

"To the plan." Liam mumbles, stepping beside Zayn.

"Food." The guy growls, clearly not hearing Liam. "Don't make me call the others, boys. They're not as friendly as me."

Liam pushes his arm against Zayn's when it looks like the other lad is going to say something. The plan is to stay quiet, words never help, even defending yourself can be taken as insult. They'd both learned that the hard way.

The guy brushes his hand across all the magazines still sitting neatly on the shelf, causing them to fly across the floor. Neither Zayn or Liam flinch and that only seems to anger the guy more.

"They're going to fucking kill us." Zayn comments, when the guy exists the shop to get his buddies.

Liam looks over to the back room, the doors still shut witch he's extremly thankful for. "Just, whatever happens, don't let them go back there."

"Can't exactly stop them if i'm dead." Zayn says and then. "I'd fucking kill them before they'd get a finger on the door handle."

Liam grins, squeezing his friends shoulder just as the guy returns with three of his buddies. They're the same build and height as the guy but they've both got glocks in their hands.

"Heard you boys don't fancy shairing." One guys snarls, then he cocks his gun and Liam hears Zayn take a deep breath like he's preparing himself.

The other of the two, the only one with blonde hair, does a scope of the shop. "There's nothing here, man."

"What about back there?" The guy with the limp asks, this time it's Liam who takes a deep breath in.

Blonde guy grins, moving close to Liam and Zayn who are blocking the entrance to the cashiers desk. "That's where you boys got your stash, huh?"

The guy who's cocked his gun, is now pointing it in Liam and Zayn's direction like that's all it takes to make them move. "You boys don't want to die over some measly grub now, do you?"

Liam presses his shoulder firmly against Zayn's and tightens his grip on his bat. Blonde guy seems to notice and sniggers, tapping the end of his gun against Liam's bat like it's nothing.

"What you gonna do with that, boy?" He smirks, bringing his gun up to Liam's temple. "All I gotta do is pull the trigger."

"Go ahead." Liam growls and just as the guy laughs, he brings his bat up between the guys legs.

The guy falls for the floor, gladly without pulling the trigger. Zayn shoots Liam a dumbass glare but it doesn't stop him from diving for the other guy, this time a gun does go off. Liam's breath catches for a moment, until he sees Zayn fighting against the guy on the floor, the magazine rack beside them now with a large whole in it.

Limp guy tries to make his way across to Liam but he's so slow with his movements that Liam doesn't take notice for him for a moment, instead taking note of the guy on the floor. He's trying to reach for the gun he'd dropped so Liam moves towards it, kicking it out of reach and bringing his hand bat down hard on one of the guys kneecaps. A loud cry escapes the room followed by another and when Liam looks back to Zayn, he's got his pocket knife jammed somewhere between his and the other guys bodies.

"Liam." Zayn snaps, his eyes over Liam's shoulder.

Clearly not taking notice of limp guy was a bad idea, considering he's now only steps away from the back room.

"Don't you dare." Liam growls, catching his attention.

"Should have given in when I was playing nice guy." He smiles, it's twisted.

He's pulling a gun from down the back of his trousers, aiming it in Liam's direction. Liam freezes, the guys to far away for his bat to do any damage. Zayn's clambering to his feet, though he stops the moment the guy aims the gun in his direction.

Liam moves in front of Zayn on instinct.

"The things people will do for food these days." He chuckles and then the guns off.

Liam doesn't feel it first, he's to focused on the door being opened and Louis' face appearing. He calls out, watching as the guy turns around just for Louis to plunge his knife in to his stomach, sending him to the floor with a blood curdling scream. Liam feels it then, the sharp pain in his left shoulder. He falls, with Zayn catching him just in time.

He's been laid down on the floor then and there's a lot of comotion. He thinks Sean's being told to stay in the back room with baby Jack, while Harry being ordered around by Niall. Someone's gripping his hand while someone else is riping his shirt. There's pain, lots of it and Louis calling his name, demanding he keep his eyes open. Liam tries, he really does but the moment Niall has tweasers digging around his shoulder, he's passed out.

~~~

"Louis' not talking to you." Sean says, the moment Liam opens his eyes.

Liam blinks at him, tries to sit up but feels a sharp pain in his left shoulder and decides against it. "He's not, huh?"

"He said we're all idiots." Sean continues. "He said _'You're all a bunch of idiots, escpecially Liam'._ Pappa says he doesn't mean it, he's just upset. Dad recons your gonna die. Are you gonna die?"

"Don't plan on it, kid." Liam replies, attempting a smile.

Sean beams back, scooting on to the couch with Liam. "Good, to many people die."

"I know, bud." Liam soothes, bringing his good arm around the youngester. "I'm not going nowhere, promise. Your dad's just being dumb."

"And Louis?" Sean asks, big brown eyes blinking up at Liam.

"Louis is the dumbest." Liam agrees.

"Of course the first thing you say when you wake up is an insult."

Liam looks over to the doorway, where Louis stands with a frown indenting his features. "Well, it wasn't the first thing I said."

"No, the first thing he said was _'Don't plan on it, kid'._ "Sean adds, yawning against the fabric of Liam's shirt.

Louis' shirt, he notes and sure enough when he looks back over to the door, the other lad is without one. It's a problem, a rather big problem. Especially the way seeing Louis shirtless makes him feel, especially when he's got a sleeping six year old curled up against him. Escpecially when Louis' looking at him like he just kicked a puppy.

"I'm sorry." Liam whispers, dropping his eyes to Sean's shaggy black hair.

"You have to stop doing that." Louis says.

Liam looks back over at him with a frown. "Everyone's okay, right?"

"Yes, Liam." Louis sighs. "Everyone is fine and everyone would have been fine without you almost getting yourself killed."

"It doesn't--"

"It does matter!" Louis snaps cutting Liam's sentence off. "It fucking matters, okay."

Liam looks back down because seeing Louis' constrast of emotions is making his chest ache. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, stop bloody apologizing." Louis huffs. "Just don't do it again."

"I can't promise anything." Liam says.

There's a moment of silence and Liam counts the breaths Louis takes, he gets to six before the other lad replies.

"Then I can't do this." Louis says, voice quiet.

He leaves the room before Liam can ask what exactly that means. Liam's shoulder still hurts and he's tired, to tired to anaylse the shit Louis says. Niall comes in a few minutes later, repatches Liam's shoulder but doesn't say anything. Liam doesn't try to get him to talk, he's to tired for talking. Instead he tugs the youngester resting against him a little closer and lets his own eyes close over just as Niall leaves the room.  
  
~~~

When he wakes up again, he's shivering, even though he can feel the two sleeping bags piled on top of him. Niall's whispering to Zayn in the corner and Liam catches words like 'fever' and 'infection' before he passes out again.

~~~

The third time he wakes up, he can feel the sweat trickeling down his back, causing the leather of the couch to stick to him. This time when he opens his eyes, there's Harry and baby Jack sat on the floor by the couch.

"Hey." He croaks, cracking a smile when Harry looks up.

"Hi." Harry smiles back. "We missed you. Didn't we, bud?"

Baby Jack looks up for a second and Liam's heart swells when he smiles the moment he notices Liam's face. "Iam."

"Hi buddy." Liam whispers, glancing back up at Harry. "How long was I out?"

"Few days." Harry shrugs, picking up the teddy Jack throws and handing it back to him. "Lou's not the best."

"Yeah, I know." Liam sighs, wincing when he turns more on to his side.

Harry looks worried but Liam shrugs him off.

"He's still here though, right?" Liam asks. "I don't care if he hates me, as long as he doesn't leave."

"He's still here." Harry nods. "Left for a day or two though."

Liam's expession must read something because Harry follows it with. "Don't worry, me and Zayn grouped together to murder him when he came back."

"As long as you left me his eyes." Liam jokes but something in his chest aches, he can't decide if it's pain over Louis leaving or the fact that he was the reason Louis left.

"I thought you'd be more interested in his dick." He says, in a childlike voice, as not to hurt baby Jack's precious ears.

Liam rolls his eyes, reaching a hand down to throw the teddy back to Jack when he throws it close to the couch. "They're not as fun when there's no one to control them."

"Liam Payne, you flithy boy." Harry laughs, making the teddy dance in front of baby Jack, who giggles in delight.

Liam grins, glad he can still make someone happy, even if isn't the boy who's smile he already missed. Niall and Zayn come in to the room then, in a heated argument over something. Liam's brain is still to tired to translate their conversation in to one he'd understands.

"Liam's awake." Harry anounces, holting their conversation.

Niall and Zayn both look over but Niall says nothing, heading across to the side of the room Liam would have to move to see.

"How you feeling, man?" Zayn asks, settling on the floor next to Jack and Harry.

"Sweaty." Liam replies and then. "Better though, not as tired."

"You had to sweat the fever out." Niall informs him. "We're out of antibotics though so you'll have to be a big lad and put up with the pain."

"S'not that bad." Liam shrugs, trying his best not to wince when pain rips through his shoulder.

"Sure, okay." Niall says, there's something in his tone that's off.

Everyone is silent as Niall changes Liam's dressing. He's using toilet roll instead of bandages, which informs Liam that they're out. There supply on stuff is probably running low, if he's been out for a few days, they probably haven't been able to loot anywhere.

"Stop doing that thing with your face." Niall snaps, sticking the tissue down with celotape.

Liam furrows his eyebrows but Niall doesn't expand on his statment. Instead he checks Liam's eyes, puts his hand on his forehead and then disapears out of the room.

"Did I do something?" Liam asks caustiously.

Harry avoids eye contact, collecting up baby Jack and his teddy. "I'm gonna go see if Lou's filtered the water."

Liam looks to Zayn once Harry has left the room.

"Niall's mad at me like Lou's mad at you." Zayn shrugs. "I guess they're kind of both mad at both of us, except I didn't get shot."

"What the hell else did they want us to do?" Liam questions.

Zayn fiddles with a loose thread on his jeans. "Niall said we would have been better in numbers, been as there were only three."

"We didn't know that." Liam complains. "There could have been more, who takes care of the kids if we're all dead."

"I know, I said that." Zayn nods. "Niall agreed after I talked to him for a bit, he's mad at me now 'cause I said we should have kept the guns."

"Zayn.." Liam starts.

"It was a stupid idea." Zayn mumbles. "I just....I don't want to lose anyone else, Li."

"I know." Liam soothes. "We're gonna find somewhere safe, promise."


End file.
